


Clumsy

by senpieee



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: And now they're perfect for each other :), F/M, Fluff, Gou Matsuoka - Freeform, Imagines, Reader Insert, Reader is too cute, Scenarios, Sousuke is too cute, University AU, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpieee/pseuds/senpieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsiness is your middle name but it should have been your first. Nearly everyday you would manage to spill, break or drop an object in your surroundings. Honestly, you were surprised that your parents hadn't bubble-wrapped the house after observing your klutzy habits. Of course, these 'accidents' weren't restricted to your family home as you managed to find out today. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Clumsiness is your middle name but it should have been your first. Nearly everyday you would manage to spill, break or drop an object in your surroundings. Honestly, you were surprised that your parents hadn't bubble-wrapped the house after observing your klutzy habits. Of course, these 'accidents' weren't restricted to your family home as you managed to find out today. 

You walk into the social psychology lecture room ready to absorb the extensive knowledge about to be covered today. The old and drab hall has wooden floorboards that creak beneath your footsteps accompanied with grey walls and washed-out vintage carpets. The musty smell didn't seem to stimulate your brain for learning either. You sit in the middle of the room with a perfect view of the lecturer and start getting your materials ready. As you unconsciously stack textbooks on the crippling lecture table your right hand accidentally swipes across the book pile. Loud thuds explode in the quiet room as some of your books tumble onto the floor. But the thickest textbook happens to rebound against something. Or rather  _someone_. You had failed to notice that another student was sitting directly in front of you and in such a crammed space a flinging book has bound to annihilate some brain cells.

The male figure places his hand on the back of his forehead as sharp pain courses through him. His reaction makes you bite your lip guiltily. You would think that after creating so many accidents your conscience wouldn't invite guilt to the aftermath. _Oh how you were wrong._

"I am so sorry," you voice was shaky but you have to apologize, "I'm just a bit-"

"Clumsy", the male mutters his response and turns around. He has droopy cyan eyes that distinctly contrast the dull background. A sharp jawline and short coffee-brown short hair also compliment his long face. But his eyes are his defining feature as they shimmer like water lapping against a pebbly shore under the scorching sun. _He definitely has the handsome features._ You can feel yourself turning red but dismiss it as embarrassment for being caught.

"Its ok," the male speaks again in a low velvety voice. He immediately turns around and starts concentrating on the soon-to-begin lecture leaving you as a flushed and guilt-ridden mess.

************

You haphazardly toss a ball of paper in the air only to briskly catch it with your right hand. You decide to walk to the library to get some productive work done. 

"I'm telling you Gou it was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him. I didn't even know he was going to be this handsome.." you mutter the last part on the phone but your best friend's astute hearing doesn't fail her. 

"Oho so you admit he's handsome," Gou retorts back. You can practically visualise her smug face on the other side of the phone. 

"Shut up! Anyway enough about my day, how's your flu?" You know Gou can be quite the gossipmonger so you decide to change the topic.

As Gou starts describing her recovery process you notice a recycling bin a couple of metres ahead of you. _Perfect time to hone my basketball skills._

You underhandedly throw the ball of paper into the rubbish bin with perfect aim. But instead of landing in the bin, the paper rebounds against something and rolls back onto the pavement. Or rather s _omeone_. Your mouth is agape as you abruptly cut Gou's phone call. A tall and muscular male turns around and familiar droopy eyes direct themselves onto you. The young man's eyes slightly widen as he recognizes the perpetrator. _Yep, it's him_. 

Unlike the last time your brain has stopped functioning and even a curt apology is hard to produce. 

"My head," the deep voice reverberated in your ears jolting your brain to process the words. 

"Huh?" _Great. The perfect way to respond to the victim of two of your uncoordinated fits._

"Is there something wrong with my head? You always aim for it," he repeated slowly. _He probably thinks of you as some low-level assassin now._  

"No! I'm just really..." you stop midway as your heart races speedily and sweat forms on your palms. The guilt must have kicked in again. 

"Clumsy," the boy mutters. You briefly nod as a verbal response is impossible to produce. A slight glint appears in the young male's eyes as a soft chuckle escapes his mouth. Its not a wicked chuckle but a soft and bubbly one. Its a contrast to his gruff exterior but you can definitely see an effervescent twinkle in his eyes and an animated smile on his lips. 

************

It has been a long day. Mentally and physically. As you sit in your last lecture for the day your mind can't help but deviate to thoughts about the tall male. Suddenly, you broodiness is shattered by a certain stranger. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The affiliated voice bounces around in your head. You swipe your head to see _the_ tall male beckoning to take the seat next to you. You take a sharp inhale and nod slightly. The boy's countenance remains expressionless but his features slightly soften when he sits next to you. Then the pause ensues. Of course, you don't mind it when people sit next to you in lectures. But why would he decide to sit next to you? You're the brain-cell reducing klutz who has the potential to cause concessions. 

"At least this way you won't be able to hit my head," the boy patronizingly answers the questions in your head. Sure his psychic abilities were mentally disturbing but you definitely weren't one to let an underhanded joke pass by. 

"Looks like I hit your head too hard since it activated some sort of sass button," you retorted back. The boy's eyes widen slightly as the glint reappears in his orbs. But this time its a mischievous one. 

"Is that how you treat the injured?" He attempts another shot at mockery. 

"Sorry but the sympathy doesn't kick in for overly-sardonic guys with too much time on their hands," your words shoot out like bullets. 

The boy gives in and lets out a throaty laugh. He soon composes himself again and extends his hand. 

"Sousuke Yamazaki"

"(Y/N) (L/N)" 

"You know I wasn't lying about my reason to sit here. I really don't want my head to be hit again"

The lecturer walks into the room and the background chatters start dwindling. The room almost grows silent until a small thud echoes across the room. You had taken your lecture book and softly slapped it against Sousuke's head.

"Looks like you'll need to find a new seat," you whisper to your new acquaintance. A small smirk spreads across his face as he settles into his new seat.  

 


End file.
